NATASHA ROMANOFF: UNIT USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Here it is, FINALLY! So, inside are the basic tips and facts abour this unit. If you have ordered one of these units you MUST read this in order to survive! Quick note: This unit has no accessories because she can and may kill you with them.


**A/N: I am so sorry for the delayed update. I've been a bit busy with Benchmarks at school. So here you go, enjoy!**

**NATASHA ROMANOFF: UNIT USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of a NATASHA ROMANOFF unit! The following information is to help you survive this unit long enough for it to stop trying to kill you.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Natasha, Agent Romanoff, Black Widow, Widow, Nat

Age: Approximately 30(we didn't want to ask her. She's scary)

Weight: 131 lbs

Height: 5'7"

Size: Large enough to seduce her targets into telling her what she wants.

Programming:

Model: This unit is extremely beautiful and will lots of money in this field of work.

Acrobat: This unit's abilities as a master assassin and spy help her perform amazing stunts.

Assassin: This unit is a highly trained assassin(very difficult to remove from the box) and is very hard to track down.

Spy: If you are in need of some information this unit is just what you need. She can weasel information out of anyone and anything(she even convinced me to tell her where my secret candy stash was).

Removal from packaging: This unit's coarse nature makes it very difficult to remove from the box without being harmed in some form or fashion.

1. Have a CLINT "HAWKEYE" BARTON unit come over and let him remove this unit from the box.(most recommended)

2. Get a BRUCE BANNER unit to come get her out. She will be very cautious around him so keep an eye on both of them.

3. Throw something at the box then take cover. She will burst out of the box and look around angrily.( it's best to show yourself as if you were surrendering)

Reprogramming: This unit is very tough and rarely shows her emotions. It's very difficult to tell the difference between a few modes.

Spy(default)

Assassin(default)

Friend(secondary)

Sister

Scared

Angry(unadvised)

The default modes on this unit make her a bit difficult to be friends with but after a few weeks of uneasy peace the secondary mode should activate, and your unit will slowly begin to show more emotion towards you while not trying to kill you.

Sister mode is activated if you are a girl and younger than your unit or if she sees you being bullied or crying in a corner. She will be protective of you and attack anyone who messes with you. This mode will deactivate if you act coldly towards her.

Scared mode is extremely difficult to activate without a hulked out BRUCE BANNER unit. In this mode she will be very paranoid and jumpy. Deactivate this mode by placing her in a room with a CLINT "HAWKEYE" BARTON unit for an hour or two.

Angry mode can be activated by doing anything remotely annoying for a long enough period of time. This unit will use anything as a weapon and attempt to either kill or maim you in some horrible fashion.

Relationships with other units: This unit's personality restricts most relationships to friendship at best.

Cleaning: This unit cleans herself and will attack you if you even enter or use anything from her bathroom without her permission.

Feeding: This unit will feed herself. Do not make her eat anything she doesn't want to eat. She will kill you.

Rest: If she wants to sleep then let her sleep. If you do not then you will die.

Frequently asked questions:

Q. My unit has a gun but there weren't any guns listed in the manual. Why is that?

A. She has purchased a gun. You are probably going to die if you do not watch what you say and do very carefully.

Q. My unit is constantly glaring down my Tony Stark unit. What should I do?

A. Uh, sedate the Stark? Not quite sure. Your units don't have very compatible personalities. Even for friendships.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: My other units are being threatened because they accidentally damaged one of her guns. WHAT DO I DO?

Solution: The answer depends on what other units you have. Usually it's best to just let them work out the problem themselves. Also, set up video cameras. The videos can be hilarious.

Problem: My Natasha unit is threatening to kill my Tony unit every chances he gets. Should I be worried at all?

Solution: Probably. If he did something stupid then he's at risk. Keep an eye on both of them until the death threats cease.

We hope you enjoy this unit and that it doesn't kill you. Please tell us what you like the best about these units and look forward to our Christmas special!(first ten reviewers get a sneak peek)


End file.
